Cycron
The Cycron is a Corpus plasma beam pistol with a battery that automatically regenerates ammo after the user stops firing for a second. The blueprint is unlockable through the Energy Lab in the Dojo. This weapon can be sold for . Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *Innate damage – effective against Alloy Armor, Robotic, and Infested Sinew. *High damage – effective against armor. *Second highest status chance of all continuous secondaries, behind . **Can achieve 100% status chance with , , , and . **Innate confuses enemies and makes them indiscriminately attack each other. *Pinpoint accuracy. ** 's accuracy penalty is minimal on this weapon. *Innate 1 meter Punch Through. *Consumes 0.5 ammo per tick of damage. *Does not use ammo pickups; ammo regenerates over time. **Has a 1''' second delay after the weapon stops firing before regenerating ammo. ***Regenerates '''40 ammo per second; takes 1''' second to regenerate a fully depleted battery. '''Disadvantages: *Innate damage – less effective against Shielded, Infested, and Fossilized. *Low and no damage – less effective against health and shields. *Damage ramps up from 30% to 100% over 0.6 seconds when firing. After firing stops for 0.8 seconds, the damage decays back to 30% over 2 seconds. *Below average critical multiplier. *Range limited to 24 meters. *Does not benefit from mods that increase maximum ammo, due to lack of an ammo pool. *Does not receive benefit from reload-triggered mods such as Pressurized Magazine. Notes *Similar to Ramparts and all Arch-guns, ammo starts to automatically regenerate after 1''' seconds of not firing the weapon. This regeneration delay is affected by reload speed mods like and . The regeneration rate is 40 ammo per second. **The reload speed can also be increased passively with , by using a Toxin-based or being under the effect of or . *The Cycron's beam has a maximum range of '''24 meters. **This makes the Cycron an excellent weapon for multiple elemental builds as its innate Radiation status and a high status chance for other elemental procs allow it to take down enemies quickly with procs alone. *Even if equipped with , the Cycron will not bypass its 1-second regeneration delay when holstered. Instead, the mod will simply accelerate the rate at which ammo is regenerated when holstered, once the delay is over. *Because the 40 shots count as part of a single magazine rather than an ammo pool, mods like have no effect. Tips *With the new dual wielding feature from Update 21, the Cycron pairs quite well with a weapon, as you can trigger more status effects with 2 weapons in hand and with the convenience of reloading while attacking with your melee. Trivia *The Cycron is the first weapon to use the ammo regeneration mechanic outside of Archwing. Media CycronBanner.png|Promotional banner Warframe - All Corpus Secondaries - Weapon Animations & Sounds (2013 - 2019) Patch History *Fixed Cycron not recharging correctly. *Fixed cases of Beam weapons not doing damage inside Limbo’s Stasis. *Fixed cases of Beam weapons not correctly damaging the Nullifier Bubble. *Fixed misleading Status Chance over 100% for Beam weapons in the Arsenal Stats. This was due to recent Beam weapon Status Effect changes that now have a chance to Status proc for every tick of the weapon's Damage (based on Fire Rate), instead of only ticking once per second. *Fixed Beam weapons not correctly damaging the Nullifier drones (they correctly damaged the Corpus inside and the bubble, but not drones). *Fixed Beam weapons not doing damage if you ran Warframe at roughly 10 FPS or less. *Fixed Beam weapons not being able to damage enemies affected by a crowd controlled Warframe ability for Clients. *Fixed Beam weapons not being able to damage enemies (alive but in a ragdolled state) when being affected by certain ‘crowd control’ Abilities. *Damage now ramps up over 0.6 seconds and after moving off target there is a delay of 0.8 seconds before it starts to decay over 2 seconds. *All Beam weapons now start their Damage ramp up at 20% (instead of 10%). *The Multishot chance should now apply more consistently with Beam weapons. *Fixed Beam weapons continuously firing when quick Meleeing. *Range increased from 20m to 24m. *Mag size decreased from 60 to 40. *Fixed missing Cycron ‘charge complete’ sound. *Increased the Beam weapon Damage ramp up time from 0.8 to 1 second. *Fixed Beam weapon Damage ramp up not happening per target. *Perfect accuracy and high fire rate is balanced by limited range and damage ramping up from 10% to 100% over 0.8 seconds when firing and decays back to 10% over 1 second after stopping. *Mastery Rank decreased from 9 to 8. *Damage changed from 60 Heat per sec to 23 Puncture/Slash/Radiation per tick. *Elemental damage changed from 100% Heat to 35% Puncture, 22% Slash, and 43% Radiation. *Fire Rate increased from 5 to 12. *Critical chance increased from 5% to 12%. *Critical Damage increased from 1.5x to 1.8x. *Battery Capacity increased from 20 to 60. **Regeneration delay reduced from 5s to 1s. **Regeneration rate increased from 20 per sec to 40 per sec. *Punch Through reduced from 2m to 1m. *Ammo consumption decreased from 1.0 to 0.5 per tick of damage. *Aimed Zoom reduced from 2.23x to 1.8x. *Tweaked the charging and firing sounds of the Cycron. *Fixed poor optimization on weapons like the Cycron. *Fixed Trick Mag applying to your Primary weapon when equipped on the Cycron. *Fixed the Cycron Status lasting longer for the Host. *Cycron battery recharge delay time is now halved when the mag is not empty. *Fixed not being able to equip Ruinous Extension on the Cycron. *Adjusted the Rift weight of the Cycron beams in Limbo’s Stasis to fix performance issues. *Fixed issues with building up infinite Cycron beams in the Rift with Stasis. *Introduced. }} de:Cycron es:Cycron Category:Secondary Weapons Category:Weapons Category:Single Sidearm Category:Corpus Category:Research Category:Update 20 Category:Heat Damage Weapons Category:Continuous Weapons Category:Battery Weapons